papyrus_the_animated_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Papyrus (character)
Papyrus, originally a fisherman, is the titular male protagonist of the series. He is the friend of Princess Theti, daughter of the Pharaoh, and possessor of the magic sword which was given to him. A Fisherman's son, he received this name because he was discovered in the midst of papyrus. He rescues Princess Théti and is charged by the goddess Nebu to fight the demonic forces sent by Seth, the god of chaos, and his servant, Aker. History Papyrus was a young and simple fisherman. That is until goddess Nebu gave him a mission: to stop Seth from destroying Egypt. He goes on different adventures each episode and often meets different gods and supernatural creatures. In The Rebirth of the Child Pharaoh, it was revealed that he was the last descendant of Tutankhamun (King Tut). He was hidden in a papyrus plantation because he was of the cursed line of King Akhenaten, who replaced all the gods with a single one: Aten the sun god. In order to keep Akhenaten's cursed line a secret, King Tut had to hide Papyrus in a plantation, and then some fishermen adopted him and named him after the plants (papyrus) where he was hidden. Personality Famously titled as ‘the little fisherman’, Papyrus is noted for being a carefree, brave, and adventurous boy. He is modest, cocky, and has a sarcastic sense of humor, but is irritable and gets upset when something goes wrong or when things don't go according to plan. Papyrus primarily focuses on his mission and is quick to remind himself that it is his duty to fight against evil agencies and to free Horus. He is mostly seen fishing, napping by the water, hanging out with his friends, or thwarting Seth’s nefarious plots. Despite his comical attitude, he becomes despondent in times involving people worth caring for. In Renunciation of Papyrus, he was deeply saddened at the fact that his reunion with the ghosts of his parents has completely been squelched, knowing that they were just illusions created by Seth. This particularly shows that the pursuit of finding his parents holds a special significance to him. Another notable example being both Mika and Theti, where Mika’s death had grieved him prior to their short-lived acquaintance, while Papyrus cares about the wellbeing of Theti regardless of the situation. Relationships Theti Papyrus is arguably closest to Theti than any other character. The two are portrayed as best friends, dependable allies, and valuable companions who seem to be paired in almost nearly adventure throughout the series. However, they often bicker due to their contrasting views and opinions or due to a misunderstanding, usually starting with Théti insulting Papyrus in a way, for example when Papyrus forgets to meet her or when he goes fishing without her. But there are many instances where Theti and Papyrus think of themselves as more than just friends. Papyrus, however, wouldn't dare to make a move because in his eyes, he is the only "Protector of the princess", a servant. Theti would convince him otherwise. Tiya Tiya and Papyrus seem to be on good terms. Tiya sometimes likes to mess with him just to get a reaction from him, while Papyrus does not particularly condone Tiya’s thievery habits. Nonetheless, Tiya is one of the few people Papyrus cares about other than his mission. Pharaoh Merenre Papyrus has a rather mixed and somewhat complicated relationship with Merenre, particularly due to the belief that he does not fit in and is sometimes treated like an outsider. Their relationship is further embroiled in Renunciation of Papyrus where it is revealed that Merenre is responsible for the deaths of Papyrus' parents. The Pharaoh, however admits his regret, that his actions were selfish and foolish. But on the upside, Papyrus remains loyal and obedient to the monarch and will do whatever it takes to protect the double kingdom. Bebo Bebo states that Papyrus is his best friend, and it is evident that the two enjoy each other’s company. Upon meeting during their hostage by Tahar, Bebo instantly gains a liking to him due to their shared situation, and promises thereafter to help him stop the forces of evil. Trivia *Papyrus is the only male character to have more than one girl attracted to him. *The comic book series suggests that Papyrus was named after a great-grandfather that was a royal gardener of a pharaoh, just not Tutankhamun with Seti I or Ramses II seeming more probable. This was not present in the animated series, however. *Papyrus’s primary means of combat comes with the form of his signature weapon, the Sword of Horus. He apparently is able to conjure the weapon out of his scabbard conveniently. Gallery Ezgif.com-webp-to-png.png|Papyrus's promo picture. Baby papyrus.png|Papyrus as a baby. IMG_0107.jpg|Young Papyrus. Screenshot (92).png|Papyrus meets ratoufer. IMG_2845.jpg IMG_0774.jpg IMG_2846.jpg|Papyrus scolding Tiya. papyrus.JPG IMG_0652.png|Papyrus annoyed. IMG_1738.jpg IMG_0678.png|Papyrus being annoyed. IMG_1888.jpg 2FF56CF3-F1DB-4FEB-973C-4C5E4FCC036E.jpeg 8DF1B48F-757D-4139-9092-DE075D5DEA68.jpeg IMG_0780.PNG|Papyrus's destiny, as revealed in Emissaries. References 1. ↑Papyrus Episode 1 2. ↑Papyrus Episode 20 3. ↑Papyrus Episode 28 Category:Characters Category:Papyrus Characters Category:Males